Shanks
Czerwonowłosy Shanks (赤髪のシャンクス Akagami no Shankusu) jest jednym z Yonko oraz kapitanem załogi Piratów Czerwonowłosego. Jest bliskim przyjacielem Luffy'ego z dzieciństwa. Uratował on go przed pożarciem od Króla Mórz. Zainspirował on również Słomianego do zostania piratem oraz podarował mu swój Słomkowy Kapelusz, który Luffy ma mu zwrócić po tym jak stanie się wielkim piratem. Wygląd Shanks jest wysokim czerwonowłosym mężczyzną. Na ramionach zazwyczaj posiada zarzuconą czarną pelerynę. Zanim podarował swój słomiany kapelusz Luffy'emu, ten nosił go przez długi czas po tym jak sam dostał go od swojego kapitana. Początkowo nosił luźne brązowe spodnie ze złotymi guzikami. Niedawno jednak zauważono podobną parę spodni, jednak luźniejszą oraz z wzorami kwiatów. We wszystkich jego dotychczasowych występach nosi do połowy zapiętą białą koszulę, a wokół talii przepasany ma duży czerwony pas, do którego wkłada swoją szablę. Nosi również parę sandałów. Jest nieogolony, z krótką, niechlujną brodą. Najbardziej wyróżniającą cechą wyglądu Shanks'a są jego czerwone włosy, od których zdobył przydomek "Czerwonowłosy Shanks". Kolejną wyróżniającą się rzeczą są trzy blizny na lewym oku, które spowodował Czarnobrody. Shanks stracił również rękę podczas ratowania Luffy'ego przed pożarciem od Króla Mórz. Galeria Główna Seria Gry Wideo Osobowość Shanks jest jednym z najbardziej wyluzowanych bohaterów świata One Piece. Woli mieć swój czas. On i jego załoga podróżują po całym świecie, nie spiesząc się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Shanks nie jest okrutny, tak jak wielu kapitanów pirackich, ani nie powoduje strachu u swojej załogi, aby zyskać szacunek. Jego przyjazny charakter sprawia, że nie będzie on celowo dążył do szkodzenia innym, a jest on w stanie dokonać zmian w poważnych bohaterach, jak np. Dracule Mihawka, gdy przyłączył go do swojej zabawy. Mimo, że na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą o prostych poglądach, tak naprawdę jest bardzo skomplikowanym człowiekiem, z raczej trudnymi do zrozumienia poglądami. Na przykład, jeśli uważa on, że dwie osoby dzielą bardzo różne poglądy, lepiej się rozdzielić, żeby każdy poszedł swoją drogą. Shanks'owi nie przeszkadza to co się z nim dzieje. Weźmie na siebie rzucane jedzenie, picie lub plucie na niego bez walki, śmiejąc się następnie z załogą z jego nieszczęść. Nawet utrata ręki go nie wzruszyła. Jednak nigdy nie wybaczy temu, kto zaatakuje jego przyjaciela. Czerwonowłosy ze swoją załogą jest prawie zawsze widywany podczas zabaw i picia alkoholu. Jako kapitan jest gospodarzem imprez i bankietów oraz uczęszcza w ulubionych rozrywkach. Według Ody, Shanks jest jednym z najlepszych bohaterów One Piece, z powodu jego imprezowania i wesołej osobowości. Jest przeciwko niepotrzebnemu rozlewu krwi, do tej pory wydaje się tylko zwiększać ochotę do walki, gdy jego przyjaciel jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Wydaje się również podziwiać tych, którzy mają odwagę, widać to gdy młody Luffy walczył z Higumą za znieważenie Shanks'a. A także wtedy, gdy zobaczył Coby'ego, zbierającego się na odwagę, by zakończyć wojnę w Marineford, który jako młody Marynarz wiedział, że kontynuowanie jej nie ma sensu. Shanks posiada również umiejętności dyplomatyczne. Pokazano je, gdy wynegocjował zawieszenie broni między Piratami Białobrodego, a Światowym Rządem. Jego umiejętności dyplomacji są tak wielkie, że był w stanie namówić Sengoku, aby przystał na jego propozycje, mimo że żywi on silną nienawiść do piratów. Lubi też drażnić ludzi, o czym świadczą jego relacje z Luffym, gdy był dzieckiem. Oda stwierdził również, że jeśli dziecko zapyta Shanksa o Diabelski Owoc, dokucza mu mówiąc, że jest dziesięć lat za młody, by jakiś zjeść. Shanks był podobny do Luffy'ego, gdy sam był dzieckiem. Mimo że jest spokojny i odważny przez większość czasu, to jego reakcje nie są zawsze tym, czego inni od niego oczekują. Tę cechę wskazał Buggy, jako tę, która "go najbardziej denerwowała" u Czerwonowłosego. Należy do nich również panika, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak lub złe usposobienie wobec Shanksa i mało przyjazne powitanie. Wydaje się również, że Buggy mimo wszystko martwi się o przyjaciela, jak wtedy, gdy mówi o swoich 3 bliznach, nabytych podczas walki z Teach'em. Pomimo tego, że podróżuje po świecie, Shanks mówi, że najlepsze sake jest w jego rodzinnym mieście na West Blue. Odnosi się również do alkoholu jako "wody leczniczej", podczas picia z Białobrodym. Podobnie jak inne postaci z One Piece, Shanks ma swój unikalny śmiech rozpoczynający się słówkiem "Da" (tj. Dahahahahaha!). Relacje Załogi Piraci Czerwonowłosego Piraci Rogera Przyjaciele Monkey D. Luffy Makino Piraci Białobrodego Portgas D. Ace Edward Newgate Marco Dracule Mihawk Wrogowie Światowy Rząd Marynarka Buggy Yonko Marshall D. Teach Kaido Historia Piraci Rogera Początki Diabelski Owoc Buggy'ego Shanks i Buggy kłócili się o biegun. Opamiętał ich Silvers Rayleigh. Powiedział, że nieważne czy zimniej jest na biegunie północnym, czy południowym, bo jeśli chcą się przekonać to powinni po prostu tam popłynąć. Z północnego wschodu nadpłynął statek. Shanks zapytał Buggy'ego czy jest szczęśliwy. Klaun odparł, że statki to pływające skrzynie skarbów, a piraci kradną takie skarby. Shanks powiedział, że chyba ma rację. Buggy powiedział, że na pewno, a on sam jest głupi jak reszta załogi, bo nie dbają skarby i nie mają pojęcia o co chodzi w byciu piratem. Podczas ataku na statek Buggy znalazł mapę skarbu, który schował. Powiedział, że teraz jego zwycięstwo będzie widowiskowe. thumb|220px|Buggy obwiniający Shanksa.|leftPo ataku Shanks zawołał Buggy'ego, by obejrzał łupy. Klaun powiedział odruchowo, że nic nie zabrał. Po tym Buggy powiedział, że kiedyś trzeba będzie opuścić ten statek. Shanks odparł, że chce mieć własną łajbę, być niezależny i pływać po morzach, by zwiedzać świat jako pirat. Buggy uznał, że ten pomysł jest głupi, a Shanks jest dobry tylko w walce, więc zaproponował mu dołączenie do Piratów Buggy'ego. Czerwonowłosy uznał, że skoro myślą inaczej to pójdzie własną drogą, takie jest pirackie życie. Buggy powiedział, że w takim razie przy najbliższym spotkaniu będą chcieli się pozabijać. Shanks odpowiedział, że tacy są piraci. Buggy na to, że nie zrozumiał go, więc zainteresował się łupem. Shanks powiedział, że znaleźli Diabelski Owoc. Powiedział, że podobno reprezentuje on sobą całe morze zła, a jeśli ktoś go zje to morze go znienawidzi. Dodał, że kapitan odda go jeśli znajdzie się ktoś chętny. Buggy odparł, że tylko idiota zjadłby Diabelski Owoc, bo pod wodą pewnie jest wiele skarbów. Shanks dodał, że wartość owocu na rynku wynosi 100 milionów beli. Buggy pomyślał, że nawet dziesięć skrzyń ze skarbem nie ma takiej wartości. W takim razie Buggy przy wszystkich zjadł Diabelski Owoc. Załoganci zapytali się czy czuje różnice. Ten na to, że nic nie czuje. Wszyscy uznali, że Diabelski Owoc to mit i podróba. W myślach Klaun zgodził się ze słowami, że to podróba, bo sam podrobił, a prawdziwy ukrył. Ucieszył się, że ma mapę skarbów i Diabelski Owoc w ręku. Postanowił uciekać z okrętu i stworzyć największą flotę piracką na świecie. Shanks podszedł do niego i przerażony Buggy ukrył owoc w ustach. Shanks zastanawiał się co to znaczy i odchodząc powiedział, że lepiej uważać z kradzieżą jedzenia, bo kuk może się wściec. Nagle wrócił zaczynając, że kapitan coś powiedział. Ze strachu Buggy połknął Diabelski Owoc, a z ręki mu wypadła mapa skarbów. Buggy był zły na Shanksa i złapał go za kołnierz. Nagle zauważył brak mapy, gdy Shanks zapytał się o kartkę za burtą. Buggy wyskoczył za nią do wody. Nie mógł pływać. Shanks nie rozumiał co się dzieje, bo Buggy przecież doskonale dotąd pływał. Wskoczył go uratować. Bitwa w Edd War Śmierć Rogera Przeszłość Luffy'ego Shanks od roku stacjonował w Wiosce Foosha. Tam był w dobrych relacjach z siedmioletnim Luffy'm. Luffy chciał dołączyć do jego załogi, jednak nie umiał pływać. Shanks śmiał się z niego i ignorował jego prośby. Gdy załoga Shanksa podjudzała Luffy'ego, by ten został piratem, Shanks ich lekko tęperował. Któryś załogant zaproponował, by Luffy wziął udział w jednej wyprawie. Shanks odpowiedział, że weźmie udział zamiast jednego z nich. Wtedy piraci dali już spokój w tej sprawie. Shanks dopowiedział Luffy'emu, że jest za młody i niech poczeka z dziesięć lat. Shanks dał mu się napić soku. Gdy Luffy chętnie wypił uznał go za dziecko. Do Makino powiedział, że lubi dręczyć tego chłopca. Bez kultury wtargnął bandyta Higuma, który chciał kupić sake. Makino powiedziała, że nie ma sake, więc Higuma zauważył, że piraci piją sake. Shanks uprzejmie podał Higumie nieotwieraną butelkę sake i przeprosił. Bandyta rozbił tę butelkę o głowę Czerwonowłosego. Higuma warknął na Shanksa sądząc, że ten go nie szanuje i pokazał swój list gończy (8 milionów beli za głowę). Pochwalił się też tym jaki jest brutalny. Shanks zignorował to i zaczął sprzątać podłogę z kawałków szkła. Higuma machnął szablą po blacie baru rozbijając szklanki i talerze na nim. Bandyta wyszedł i wszyscy poza Luffy'm żaczęli się śmiać. Chłopiec uznał to za żałosne i wyszedł z baru obrażając Shanksa słownie. Shanks złapał jego rękę, a ta się rościągnęła, bo ten zjadł owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi przejęty ze statku wroga. Shanks skarcił Luffy'ego i uświadomił go, że to był skarb, a sam chłopak nie będzie mógł już pływać. Piraci Czerwonowłosego ruszyli na kolejną wyprawę. Gdy wrócili widzieli jak Higuma postanowił zabić Luffy'ego. Jeden z bandytów Higumy przystawił mu pistolet do skroni, ale został zabity przez Lucky Roo. Wtedy Shanks powiedział pamiętne słowa o tym, że nie wybacza tym, którzy skrzywdzili jego przyjaciół. Gdy Higuma uciekł z Luffy'm na morze Shanks zaczął panikować. Kapitan odnalazł przyjaciela i go uratował z paszczy Króla Mórz używając Haki Dominacji. Niestety wówczas Shanks stracił swoją lewą rękę. Mimo to pirat próbował pocieszyć młodego gumiaka. Gdy Piraci odpływali Luffy powiedział, że zostanie piratem bez pomocy Shanksa. Wtedy Czerwonowłosy powiedział, że i tak by go nie zabrał, bo nie nadaje się na pirata. Luffy odwrzeszczał, że będzie miał lepszą załogę niż ma Shanks i zostanie Królem Piratów. Shanks dał Luffy'emu swój kapelusz na przechowanie. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Loguetown Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Wiadomość od Białobrodego Saga CP9 Akt Po Enies Lobby Spotkanie z Białobrodym Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Impel Down Przygotowanie do wojny Akt Marineford Zakończenie wojny Akt Po Wojnie Cichy Pogrzeb Umiejętności Szermierka Bardzo dobrze posługuje się mieczem, mimo że ma tylko jedną rękę, co potwierdza fakt że jedną ręką zatrzymał atak Sakazuki'ego na Coby'ego. Jest także szanowany przez Jastrzębiookiego. Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Bronie Walki * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Białobrodego * Piraci Rogera kontra Piraci Złotego Lwa * Shanks kontra Marshall D. Teach * Shanks kontra Dracule Mihawk * Shanks kontra Edward Newgate * Piraci Czerwonowłosego i Załoga Kaido * Shanks kontra Akainu Wczesne One Piece Różnice między mangą a anime Ciekawostki *Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest ojcem dziecka Makino. * Twierdzi on, że swoją lewą rękę postawił na nową generacje. *W odcinku 461, gdy Ace spotyka Shanksa, posiada on oba ramiona. Jest to błąd animacji. *Shanks ma urodziny tego samego dnia, co Dracule Mihawk i Franky (9 Marca). *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 14 miejsce. *Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "Sharks" * Oda nie planował ucinać ręki Shanksowi, ale edytor powiedział, że historia nie jest zbyt interesująca, więc się na to zdecydował. * Urodził się w West Blue. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Piraci Czerwonowłosego Kategoria:Piraci Rogera Kategoria:Yonko Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki Kategoria:Postacie z West Blue Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue